galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Battlestar Galactica: Cylon War Issue 2
Battlestar Galactica: Cylon War Issue 2 is an issue of Battlestar Galactica: Cylon War. Plot Commander Tanner describes the current state of Centurion training to a military board, including Admiral Jennings. The Centurions showed promise at the Demetres Training Station over Caprica, demonstrating tactical skills in trapping him, but they were unable to fire their blanks due to programming limitations. Following training, a Sagittaron flotilla jumps to Caprica and attacks the Akins Transluminal Orbital Manufacturing Facility. The Sagittarons drop off a marine boarding party before jumping back home, with additional personnel to hijack FTL-capable Caprican ships docked at the station. The boarding party the Caprican garrison in a surprise attack, with their own Robots attacking their Caprican counterparts, also limited by programming. Commander Tanner is injured by the Sagittaron marines as reinforcements arrive. A marine is ready to kill him when Isak overcomes his programming and kills the marine party. In the days ahead, Caprica's military launches a retaliatory strike, crippling Sagittaron's munitions industry. The Sagittaron extremist leader Clive Madras calls for more terrorist attacks in response. The other ten colonies plead with the two to end their conflict, fearing being dragged into a widescale war. At the Tanner household, Tim has been killed in the line of duty, but his brother Ben avoids the memorial service. He is called in to meet with Admiral Jennings again. Jennings is concerned about the possibilities of Caprica's Centurions betraying them, but Ben assures him it isn't possible as this would require massive programming errors they would likely break down from. Ben is assigned command of the destroyer, Eos, to take part in a new stage of the conflict. Caprican intelligence suggests that the Sagittarons intend to annex Scorpia and the Scorpians, aware of the threat, have asked Caprica for assistance. Over Scorpia, a Sagittaron fleet jumps in intent on stealing the vessels at the Scorpia shipyards. After only thirty-two seconds of fighting, the battle is over, though the Caprican fleet suffers heavy losses again. Over the years the war with the Sagittarons continues, expanding to conflict with Picon. Though the Sagittarons are now losing badly, they are having monumental successes in assassinating military personnel thank to a remarkable intelligence network Caprica has failed to destroy. While at a temple, Izak has a religious experience and, analysing the entirety of colonial religious texts and traditions, concludes not only that the Lord of Kobol were normal human beings, but that the scriptures point to another deity beyond the Lords of Kobol. Izak concludes that this One True God is creator of man, who are themselves creators of the Robots. Izak understands that killing is wrong and against the One True God's will and, therefore, mankind must be stopped from killing one another. However, this would involve killing, which is wrong. Ultimately, Izak decides it has been "touched by the hand of God" and, therefore it has God's permission to kill. Character * Ben Tanner * Admiral Jennings * Hamilton * Darius * Isak * Clive Madras * Aurelia Lorelei * Gil * Tim Tanner * Greg Tanner * Ensign Tigh * Captain Kile Sources Category:Dynamite Entertainment issues